


Boats & Birds

by GryfoTheGreat



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Mindless Fluff, Multiple Pairings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryfoTheGreat/pseuds/GryfoTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve couples, twelve hundred words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avatar/Stahl

**Author's Note:**

> Basically one drabble, or one hundred words, for every pairing in my blind play though. My personal favourites are Lissa/Henry, Panne/Frederick, and Olivia/Lon’qu. No kid spoilers.

“Does it taste okay?”

Stahl doesn’t respond for a while. The cold remedy is wobbling ominously in his mouth. It tastes like…

“It tastes like I scraped something off a rock and set it on fire. It’s okay. You can spit it out.”

He does so with relief. “I’m not really sure how you managed that? It should taste like ginger…”

“Ginger.” She leans back contemplatively. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have used Thunder to cook it.”

Stahl’s face visibly drops. “Uh… You electrocuted the medicine?”

“Yes? Was that bad?” Her confusion is comical.

“Sweetie, it’s a cold remedy, not a Risen.”

 

 


	2. Lissa/Henry

She’s so _bored_. Once, when she was a little girl, she loved the balls; loved the glamour and the gowns, but…

After all they’ve been through, they seem… superfluous.

Lissa, stuck in a conversation with a stuffy count, is about to go out of her mind. She stares at him vacantly, smiling when she needs to, hoping for a miracle to rescue her, like…

The Duchess of Aegea’s wig exploding.

Henry’s cackle pierces the air, and Lissa dodges toward the thick shadows behind the buffet table. The Plegian is hiding there, grinning. “Good diversion, huh?”

“My hero!” Lissa means it.


	3. Sully/Kellam

“Has anyone seen Kellam?”

The Shepherds look around confusedly and say, collectively, “Nope.”

Sully sighs. “I’m supposed to meet him for sword practice at two. Gods damn it, could he not disappear for one day?” She storms away.

The Shepherds look at each other and say, collectively, “Phew.”

“Go now!” Stahl hisses. “She won’t look in her room.”

An hour later, Sully returns to her room to find a brand new suit of armour.

She gapes. “How did this…?”

“Ahem.” Kellam waves from beside the stand. “Your old set got damaged in Regna Ferox, so…”

Sully hugs the armour first.


	4. Miriel/Ricken

“Let death befall my foes!” With a grandiose gesture, Ricken sends the lightning bolt at the dummy.

It fizzles out before it can get there.

“Once more,” Miriel instructs, not looking up from her work.

“I need the book.”

“You don’t. We are at war, Ricken, and you are faster than I. A tomeless lightning bolt could be used in a stealth attack to save a comrade.”

 “I can’t concentrate without it…”

“Yes, you can. You do not know your own abilities. As your mentor, I do, and I know you can do this.”

Two hours later, the dummy shatters.


	5. Sumia/Chrom

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Chrom asks worriedly.

“I’m fine! The blood has stopped, so…” Sumia tries to smile reassuringly; it doesn’t work, given that her face is mostly covered by the handkerchief she’s holding to her nose.

“This is Vaike’s fault,” Chrom grouses. “If he hadn’t left his axe lying around you wouldn’t have tripped over it.”

“Captain, if it wasn’t Vaike’s axe, it would have been something else. I’m chronically clumsy.” She droops.

“We’re going to have to do something about that,” Chrom says decisively. “I don’t like seeing you get hurt.”

Her smile, this time, is genuine.


	6. Maribelle/Libra

“Now! How beautiful you look, my dear!” Maribelle caresses Primula’s velvety snout.

“Lady Maribelle?”

“Ah, Libra!” Maribelle waves the priest over. “How do you do?”

“Quite well, my lady.” He takes in his surroundings; the perfectly groomed horse, the immaculately clean stables, Maribelle herself, wearing dirty, sweaty rags. “I confess, I… did not expect to see you here.”

“Why, I always take care of Prim after battle; the grooms cannot do it to my satisfaction, and a lady must always look her best.”

“Of course. How admirable, my lady.” Libra, as always, speaks with conviction. Maribelle flushes, and turns away.


	7. Panne/Frederick

“Miss Panne?”

“What do you need, Frederick?” Panne hisses at the brush, stuck in her hair.

“I… need nothing.” His posture is stiffer than ever; he is still afeared of her. “Lady Lissa said you required assistance.”

“This damned…” She yanks the brush out. “My hair is not cooperating.”

“If I may…?” He carefully removes the brush from her hand.

“You?”

“I brushed Lady Lissa’s hair for eight years.” He settles beside her and begins to brush. “I consider myself a satisfactory hairdresser.”

Twenty minutes later, Panne is fast asleep; she awakes to find her hair coiled into elaborate plaits.


	8. Cordelia/Virion

_She’s all states, and princes I…_

Cordelia squints. “What? How is one person multiple states?” This is pointless. She is a Pegasus Knight of Ylisse, not a love poet!

“My dear Cordelia, what does wrinkle thine brow?”

“Virion! I told you to stop spying!”

He peers at the book. “Oh, my dear! I did not know of your love for poetry!”

“I don’t love poetry! It’s that… You always talk so beautifully. I wanted to… to talk… like that… about you…”

“But, Cordelia, your blunt words are the most beautiful song to my heart!”

She throws the book at him.


	9. Nowi/Donnel

“Well, Miss Nowi, how old are you?”

“Oh, one thousand, two hundred and sixty-eight!” She smiles angelically. “I should finish maturing soon!”

Ma blinks, and says to Nowi; “Well, dearie, enjoy your youth while you still have it!”

Then, to her son; “Will you go get your brother for dinner? He’s over in the corner field.”

“Sure-” Donnel stands up, only to be beaten by Nowi.

“I can go get him!” she chirps, and throws herself out the door and into her dragon form.

“Ain’t that a handy party trick?” Ma remarks as she watches Nowi spiral into the sky.


	10. Tharja/Gaius

“Why do you eat so much sugar?” Tharja asks.

“I’m a growing boy,” Gaius says, deadpan, tossing a bullseye into his mouth. “I need the energy.”

“You’re going to rot your teeth and die from sweetpea syndrome.”

“Thieves don’t exactly have a long lifespan. I might as well enjoy it all while I can.”

The second bullseye is intercepted by a bolt of lightning. “Tharja! That was mine!”

“No,” she says, ominously, grabbing him in a vice grip. “You are mine. You will not die until I permit you to, my love.”

Gaius raises his hands. “Fine by me, honey.”


	11. Olivia/Lon’qu

Someone is watching him practice. This is not a problem; the problem is the watcher’s gender.

“Olivia. What do you need?”

The dancer emerges from behind a pillar. “Oh, Lon’qu! I didn’t mean to…” She quails beneath his glower. “Um… There’s a delegation from Chon’sin coming next month, and Basilio wishes me to dance, and I needed some inspiration and, um… You look so graceful when you fight!”

He stares, she quivers, and, just when she looks like she’s about to flee –

A sword lands at her feet.

“Come. I will teach you the ways of the myrmidons of Chon’sin.”


	12. Cherche/Vaike

“You said you could hold your drink.”

“Shaddap. It’s the bubbles, they screwed Teach up! Why do all of you fancy ass Roseanne drink champagne? It tastes like ass!”

“Even Virion held up better than you, and he’s a lightweight if ever I saw one.”

“Aw, man. Crap, Cherche, I need to - ”

“Not on me! The fountain - ”

“Whew! I haven’t gotten that drunk since before the Shepherds.”

“Get used to it, my love. You’ve only been here a day.”

“You’re all crazy.”

“Isn’t that why you married me?”

“Yep! Teach loves his crazy badass wyvern lady!”


End file.
